Life is a Fragile Thing
by Akira Darely
Summary: AU. How does Hinata handle life when the few people in it don't attend the biggest audition of her life? What happens when a strange and cold boy try to help her? Will she accept his offer? Or will she return to her sad and abusive lifestyle? NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, me again… I can't sleep, and well, I seem to like to write random Oneshots when I'm trying to fall asleep! **

**My last Naruto story was Shikamaru/Temari, and this one is going to be my most favorite not-really-a-couple-but-I-really-really-really-REALLY-wish-you-were couple! **

**Drum roll please!**

**dundundundundundunDUN!**

**GAARA AND HINATA! **

**Teehee! Well, here we go! I hope you like it okay! (Sorry if Gaara is out of character… I tried to write him as close as possible, while still making the story interesting.)**

**Pairing: Gaara/Hinata**

**Point of View: Hinata**

**Universe: Alternate**

**I think that's all you need to know! AGAIN! I'm sorry if someone is going to be a bit OOC, but I'm trying my hardest to make these guys as close as possible! It's just… Well, I wanted to write a story with these characters, and I think that they are fairly close… **

I looked out at the audience looking for someone, anyone that I might possibly know. First looking for the Hyuuga's most know trait, the lavender eyes that held no pupil.

But as I scanned the small get together at this big audition, I couldn't find the lavender-gray eyes of my father, Neji, and not even my mother or sister, Hanabi.

Trying to ignore the shaking of my body, I looked for my two friends, Shino and Kiba. We had been friends for a year or so now, and they always seemed to encourage my talent for music.

But as I once again scanned the crowd for Kiba's spiky brown hair and Shino's brown spiky afro-like thing, I found myself once again disappointed. I was sure they would have come, and give me the support that I needed so much… Apparently I was mistaken.

Giving a short bow, I walked up to the microphone to give an introduction to what I would be playing.

I was extremely nervous. So much so that my heart was pounding so loud, I was sure that the mic would pick up on it for everyone to hear, and I was sure I was shaking so hard that the judges would put it down on their charts as something to improve.

I just didn't understand why the fact that no one was here had brought what little confidence I had, to an all time low of absolute zero.

Moving the microphone so that it would pick up the sound of my soft voice, I couldn't help but stutter.

"T-this p-p-piece that I-I will b-be playing f-for you i-is my own cr-creation. It is called "L-love's S-s-sorrows." I h-hope y-you enjoy."

Seeing the judge's nod, I hurriedly walked to the grand piano in the center of the stage. Sitting down on the bench, and took one last deep breath before I began to play.

As my fingers hit the keys of the piano, I found myself growing less and less nervous as I played my own creation. It was a soft and melodious tune that had been described as both beautiful and a tear wrenching song. It wasn't particularly long, and it wasn't the same few chords and numbers that were played over and over. It was like a story was being told, and that story was my own.

Why my own story? I had been asked a few times. I never answered them, just saying that I hadn't had much luck in love. It didn't matter if it was sisterly, romantically, or love from my own father and mother.

I just didn't get any. My sister resented me for being born first. My father and mother deemed me an embarrassment to the Hyuuga clan because of my stuttering and fidgeting problem. My only cousin hated me and my family because of the fact that his father had been killed while my father was driving his car drunk. And lastly, my long time crush, Naruto, had rejected me after it took all of my courage to admit to him.

I just didn't have any luck in love, and was caused a lot of heart ache because of it… hence the name of the song.

However, I was lucky. The world graced me with Kiba and Shino. Though they aren't the most ideal friends for me, they were the greatest friends I could ask for… Or so I had thought. Why hadn't they come today? I had told them about this so many times… I even sent them a text an hour before the actual audition itself, but nothing.

…

I finished the piece and after giving the judges and other audience members another quick bow, I retreated back stage to where I began fidgeting and doubting whether or not Shino and Kiba were truly my friends still.

No. I couldn't believe that they hadn't come just to hurt me.

I took a deep breath, and stopped the fidgeting with my hands. Walking out from backstage, I left the building and found myself walking home, reading the two text messages that I had received from Kiba and Shino.

_To: Hinata_

_From: Shino_

_Sorry Hinata, but I just couldn't make it. I have much work to do. _

I gulped as I tried my best not to cry. There was no good luck, or any encouraging words… but he said he was sorry for not making it right? That… that was still a good thing.

I shook my head, hoping that Kiba would be more encouraging.

_To: Hinata_

_From: Kiba_

_Soz Hina. I just couldn't make it. Akamaru seems a bit out of it, and I just had to make sure he was okay. Don't choke, okay?_

My eyes stared at the text.

What does he mean, don't choke? Did he not think I was capable? Was he just trying to be friendly? I couldn't tell over these texts, and I just… I just don't know anymore.

As my path strayed from my house to a near by park, I wasn't even aware until I found myself sitting upon one of the cold benches still wet from the rain that had come about earlier.

Glad that no one was around, I found myself crying. Tears silently making there way down my face as I thought about my life.

Nothing seemed to be going right anymore. My friends didn't come to the one thing that was important to me… My father had taken up hitting me anytime that I stuttered or fidgeted in front of him, which I only did more because of his sudden abuse. And for the life of me, I couldn't figure out which was worse.

The heartbreak of my friends not showing up, or the fact my father was a cruel man, despising me enough to strike me.

The more I thought about everything, the harder I cried. But my silent tears were interrupted by a loud crunching noise.

Looking around me wilding, I tried to wipe the tears from my face in attempt to hide the fact that a Hyuuga had cried in a public place.

As I searched the area for someone, I found my eyes landing on a redheaded boy who was leaning on a tree smoking. No doubt he was attractive with his pale skin and shocking red hair. He seemed to be a few inches taller than me, and had a fairly muscular, lean body.

The only thing that shocked me was that he was staring straight at me, a cold glare upon his face.

"D-d-do y-you need som-something?"

I stuttered out my words to the boy harshly glaring at me, almost making me cringe in fear. My mind told me to bolt, but my body was frozen in place on the bench.

"Hn."

I almost raised an eyebrow at his attempt of an answer, and I couldn't figure out what that was supposed to mean. Yes or no? I think it could be a possible yes, but at the same time, he could be dismissing me.

But my thoughts were interrupted as he trudged towards me very slowly, an evil glint in his eyes.

"You're going to wish you had run."

I looked up at him, fear evident in my eyes, but I still couldn't command my body to move. Though, my voice was still in tact.

"I-I d-d-don't care wh-what you d-do t-to m-me. Maybe it w-would be better if y-you just g-got rid of m-m-me."

Though my words were true, I wasn't expecting him to just stop. He was still a good foot away from me, and he just stood there with a pained and confused expression. It was completely different from the cold glare he had given me earlier, even the look in his eyes had changed.

"What do you mean by that?"

I tried swallowing the lump in my throat, and my voice felt very small when I answered him.

"I-I don't c-care if I d-d-die. It would t-t-take me away f-from this t-terrible p-p-place."

I watched as he closed his eyes tightly as if trying to make sense of my words.

"Can you please explain yourself? I just don't understand why you would be so upset… Aren't you one of those Hyuuga clan daughters? You're filthy rich."

I cringed at the words 'filthy rich'.

Yes. The Hyuuga family was one of the richest families in Konoha, probably Japan too. They were an old, old family that had been one of the first families in Konoha. They created the first lawyer firm, the first marketing firm, and both had prospered and earned much respect after all those years ago.

"I-I-I c-can't say. I c-c-could get in tr-trouble… I c-could get h-hurt."

I spoke my words meekly and quietly, almost hoping that strange boy, who I realized to be about my age, hadn't heard me. But my hopes went unheard.

"Trouble? Hurt? What do those Hyuuga people do to you?"

I didn't answer, and there was a long pause as the redheaded boy looked at me, confusion in his eyes as he looked me over very carefully, before realization dawned on him.

"They abuse you don't they? Or at least someone does…"

He spoke quietly, and I merely nodded.

"Come with me."

I looked at him shyly as he stuck out his hand to me.

**I'll get the next chapter out in a week or so... Most likely before. I hope you liked it! Please remember to review!**

**Thanks a Million!**

**~Akira Darely**


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies/Answers to Reviews:**

**Loved-chan: Awww! I can't thank you enough for the review you gave me! It really means a lot! And yeah, I know smoking is bad. I just wanted him to seem as "frightening" as possible.**

**RECAP:**

_"They abuse you don't they? Or at least someone does…"_

_He spoke quietly, and I merely nodded._

_"Come with me."_

_I looked at him shyly as he stuck out his hand to me._

_**Now onto the next part!**_

What in the world is this boy thinking? I just turned seventeen, and he can't be much older or younger than that. I don't know him. He's probably someone that I can't trust. For god's sake, he was smoking and has a tattoo of the kanji for love on his forehead.

"You don't trust me do you. Smart girl I guess, but I really do want to help you… I couldn't help my mother when she was abused, neither could I help Tem out when my mom passed. I just want to help someone... I couldn't help them…"

I looked at him, really looked at him.

His expression looked as though he were being almost tortured from the memories of his childhood, but his eyes… behind those sea foam green eyes were something that shocked me. There were many emotions hiding there. Sadness. Hurt. Loneliness. Anger. Hope. And a hint of a little boy in there just wanting to make sure that mommy and sis weren't going to get hurt anymore. I didn't even know this boy's name, but I knew that though he looked like someone who would probably hurt me in the end… I wanted to be of some use. I didn't want to be what my father always yelled at me. I didn't want to be worthless. Useless. Pathetic. Weak.

I wanted to be strong and be of some use to this boy standing here in front of me now. I wanted to help him help me. If I got hurt in the end, it would only make sense… but I just had to see what would happen.

"J-j-just t-tell me y-your name, and we c-can go."

I gave a weak smile, and watched as the boy looked at me surprisingly before composing himself.

"It's Gaara. Gaara Sabaku. And yours?"

"H-H-Hinata."

He nodded.

"Well then Hinata. If you trust me enough, why don't we head to my place? I won't do any funny business. I just want to help, and my older sister and brother live there as well. It's not like I really have any intentions of becoming a criminal any time soon."

Nodding, I took his hand when he put it out for me to take hold of again.

We walked out of the park, and down a path that led to the center of Konoha to the main and biggest apartment complex. As we entered, we ambled over to the closest building, before he pulled me aside.

"Now, Temari is someone to fuss, so if you have any bruisings or cuts still there, please let her look at them. She's a nurse at Konoha hospital, and I… I just want you to get checked out, okay? As for Kankuro? Well… He's a lawyer. I'm pretty sure, if you want, he could well, try and help… you?"

I watched him mutter out his words, and I found myself smiling. Though I didn't know this boy, I knew he was out of his element, just by watching him. My family had always been very good at reading people, and despite the fact I was such an utter failure to them, didn't mean I hadn't inherited that particular trait. From the looks of things, he just wasn't the type who even spoke much. And when he did, he left a pained expression on his face… However, despite his gruff voice, and how he acted at first, I couldn't help but want to understand him more. And I'm fairly sure he wanted that as well.

"T-t-thank you. Thank y-you, Gaara-san."

He gave me an awkward smile before taking my hand once more and taking me inside. Saying only a few more words before taking me inside.

"I promise Hinata. I will help you in any way I can… I won't fail you as I failed my sister and mother."

I nodded and gave a smile.

Gaara was someone that I could trust, with my mind and soul. For the first time, I felt safe. Even when I was with Kiba and Shino did I feel this way. I felt safe, and I couldn't help but give a true smile. Maybe I did the worst thing possible, one of the stupidest things, by coming with Gaara. Maybe I did one of the smartest, letting him in and giving him a chance. All I knew was that Gaara had promised me something that no one had ever done before. For once, I was the person he was putting first. Something like that had never happened before, and it made me happy.

Happy. I think I was going to be happy.

I watched Gaara walk through the door cautiously.

"Tem? Kankuro? I'm home."

Immediately I heard footsteps rushing out towards the front door as well as the shouts of his brother and sister.

"Gaara! Is something wrong?"

"Are you in trouble, or hurt!"

Entering the room, the two of them were breathing heavily, while Gaara wore a blank face.

"No. I'm not in trouble, but this girl here is."

The two looked at me curiously, and I couldn't help but blush at their attention.

"Sorry, darling. Gaara normally doesn't announce anything, especially when he gets home… he's normally very quiet."

I tried nodding in understanding as I looked at the older man and woman in front of me.

The boy, though older than Gaara, seemed to be the middle child. More man than child, but still held some boyish features in his face, while the girl, was a full on woman. No girlish features adorned her face and body. Not even in her dark emerald eyes did they so much as hint to a childish glint.

"So… Gaara…"

The woman began, her dark green eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah, Tem… What are you planning on lecturing me about?"

The girl gave the redhead a sheepish look before continuing.

"You've never well… Brought home a girl before, neither have you ever told us about a girl that you were interested in… I was just wondering why you brought this one here so suddenly."

I snuck a shy look at Gaara. His face was like stone, showing no emotions or indications as to what it was feeling or what might be going on in his head.

"Hinata needs a place to stay for a while."

I was surprised he said it so nonchalantly, as though we had known each other for a while, and he was just helping an old friend.

"Well, Hinata. You can stay here as long as you like. I'm just glad Gar has a friend, especially someone as pretty as you!"

I looked at the brown-headed boy, and smiled uneasily.

"T-thank you. I will t-try to-"

"Stay away from her Kankuro. She's probably really nervous already, staying with a couple strangers."

The boy called Kankuro rolled his eyes before waving it off.

"I know, I know… I was being sarcastic anyways. I mean, jeez Tem. I don't go for girls Gaara's age. That's just wrong, and _illegal_. You know I'm a lawyer and everything, right?"

I almost smiled as the blonde headed girl laughed.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to be sure. Let's not scare off Gaara's friend."

"Don't speak as if I'm not here, Temari… After I get Hinata settled in, I want you to come take a look at any bruises and cuts she may have, okay?"

Temari's shocked look was only there for a second before nodding in agreement.

"Come."

I looked at Gaara and followed him down the halls and towards the very back room where I found myself in a simple, yet very masculine room.

"Make yourself comfortable, and tell me about yourself."

I nodded slightly, before sitting awkwardly on the side of the bed.

"W-what should I s-say?"

The boy just stared at me for a second before taking a seat against the wall.

"What do you like to do?"

I felt a tear escape as I thought about my favorite past time remembering that no one had shown up to the most important audition of my life.

"I like to p-play the piano… I a-actually had an audition b-before you f-found me."

"Really? Tell me about it."

I went on to tell him about the audition, the fact that no one had shown up, and the song that I had played. He had asked me all sorts of questions, and I had answered every single one of them. As time went by I found myself stuttering less and less, an accomplishment I had never thought I would be able to complete.

But I was comfortable around Gaara. He made me feel like I could just talk and be myself. It was nice to not have to talk about someone else and all the things that they liked. It was nice to have someone want to know about me, and me alone.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The raps on the door pulled Gaara and I from the conversation we were having about Shino and Kiba. He had been telling me that they were probably good friends and that I shouldn't have doubted them. I found after a while, that he was probably right.

Before Gaara gave any indication as to whether they could come in, his sister opened the door, sticking just her head in.

"Do you want me to fix Hinata up now, or do you want me to come back later?"

Gaara's face became passive again, and he didn't speak for a minute or so.

"Patch her up now. I'll go get something for us to eat."

Temari nodded, and walked in, tugging a bag with her not talking until Gaara had closed the door behind him.

"So where do you need patching up, Hinata-chan?"

I looked at her sheepishly, wondering whether or not I should tell her or not.

"E-everywhere."

She nodded, and I took off my black dress slacks and white scoop neck, long sleeved dress shirt, showing her tens of cuts etched along my stomach and back as well as the hundreds of bruises that had been pounded into every part of my body that the public couldn't see if I dressed appropriately.

Hearing a short gasp from Temari, I guessed that she was in shock from all the beatings my body had taken. But she didn't spend long just ogling at my new wounds, and got to work almost immediately.

I felt the cold stinging of antiseptic hit the cuts along my stomach and back, and tried to hold in a gasp as she patched them up. Minutes passed, and finally all the cuts and tears of skin had been patched up. Thinking that she was done, I turned to thank her, but found that she was holding some sort of ointment.

"This ointment is to help heal the bruises and take away the pain that I'm sure some of them cause. It should be rubbed on all of them, and especially thick on the ones that make you cringe at the touch. If you want, I will do this for you every night until they are healed, or if you feel more comfortable, Gaara can have the honors."

My face reddened, as a burning blush swept across my face at the thought of a boy doing something like that.

"I-if you don't m-m-mind, I would pr-prefer if you w-would help me."

The girl nodded in understanding.

"That's fine! I normally don't work the graveyard shift so that I can take care of the boys, but if I do have to… I don't want to make you go without it, but I also don't want you feeling uncomfortable… Well, we'll come to that road when it gets here."

I put back on my clothes and opened my mouth to speak timidly.

"Th-thank you, Temari-san… But if I m-may ask, w-why is it n-necessary for me t-to do this e-every night?"

I was confused as to why the blonde was making such a big deal out of applying the ointment every night.

"I can tell from scars both old and new that you have been enduring this for a few years… I have some of the same scars as well, but it was too late for me to do anything about it. I'm very self-conscience about them, and I just don't want you to ever have to second-guess showing some skin. Applying this will not only heal and take away the bruises you have, but it will also help some of your scars disappear in time. It's a concoction I created in case something ever happened and I'd need it… I'm just sad that it's finally being used up."

I nodded in understanding.

"Thank you again, Temari-san… Thank you for everything."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. I like to help people… It's one of the main reasons I'm a nurse. But I'm just glad that Gaara found someone he can talk to… He's been holding in some major emotions, and doesn't even talk to Kan-"

"Temari… If you're done, I'd like to be left in peace."

I winced at Gaara's cold voice, and Temari's face went white all of a sudden before she jumped up.

"GAARA! What are you doing in here? And what's with scaring me, huh? You know I don't like people sneaking up on me! It's just plain creepy!"

I let out a quiet laugh as I watched the two. Gaara was a very different person around me as I had begun to notice… His sister was jumping around shouting at him for being creepy and rude, and he just stood there with his almost scary poker face on.

After a few minutes of Gaara enduring Temari's rant, he finally pushed her out of the room before picking something up off the ground and turning to me.

"Sorry about Temari… She's a little bit strange sometimes. Gets spooked really easily."

He stopped and sat down on the bed next to me, placing a large amount of different foods in front of me.

"I didn't know what you wanted to eat, or if you even wanted to eat, so I just decided to bring a bit of everything."

He gave me a bit of an awkward smile, and I couldn't help but give a giggle and smile back.

"Thank you Gaara-san! I don't think I even realized how hungry I was until now!"

A slight blush settled itself across his cheeks as he looked away taking a bite out of an apple.

"So what's the verdict? What did Tem say about the bumps and bruises that your bastard father gave you?"

"There was nothing too bad, but there's an ointment she wants me to have someone apply every night so that all my scars go away."

"Good."

I nodded and looked over all the food he had brought. There was an assortment of fruits, chips, candies, and even some cheese and lunch meats.

Taking a few grapes, I popped one into my mouth.

"So Gaara-san… Tell me about yourself."

He was quiet for a while, not speaking.

"There's nothing really to talk about… My name is Sabaku Gaara. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. I've graduated from school, and I haven't chosen what I want to do yet. I live with Temari and Kankuro my older sister and brother. I have temper problems that have caused me to get into fights in the past… That's about it."

I sighed, and gave Gaara a look that seemed to say 'that's not what I meant'.

"Gaara-san… I meant, what do you like to do? What makes you, you? I've told you practically everything about myself, stuff I haven't ever let Shino and Kiba be privy to."

He looked at me, almost glaring.

"Just because you opened up, doesn't mean that I have to."

I looked down at the ground before standing up.

"I'm s-sorry to have intruded… I shouldn't have l-loaded my problems on you. I'll go n-n-now… I'm so s-sorry."

I started walking towards the door, not even looking back at Gaara, but when my hand reached the door, I felt a hand grip my wrist.

"I'm sorry Hinata… But you have to understand that I haven't told a soul about what goes on in my mind… Not Temari, not Kankuro… No one. I understand that you haven't told your friends this before, but this is still hard for me. Normally I don't even say a word to the people who try and grab my attention. I rarely even speak to Temari and Kankuro. I rarely acknowledge their presence… You though… You're different somehow. From the beginning, you snapped me out of my foul mood and got me to speak more than a few syllables. Maybe not today, but I think that maybe eventually, I can open up to you… So please, Hinata, please stay with me… If not to stay with me, but to keep yourself safe from your father…"

I looked at Gaara, tears almost coming to my eyes from his words before nodding and following him back to his bed.

"You wanted to talk about me? Try and ask me something more specific."

I looked at him, smiling, happy that he was willing enough to open up maybe just a little bit.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before finally answering in a low drawl.

"Er, don't laugh… But I like to paint, sketch, and photograph. That's what I had been doing before I found you, sketching the park's garden."

I looked at him in awe.

"T-that's so c-cool!"

He looked at me, and shook his head.

"I thought we were done with the stuttering, huh, Hinata?"

My cheeks flushed, and I gave him a short nod before getting into a conversation about his artwork, and the things that he preferred. We talked for a couple hours about all the things that concerned his likes and dislikes about art and such before finally falling asleep.

**Okay, well, I'm gonna stop here for now! I hope you find the time to press the pretty button that says 'review' if you liked it! If not, well... I guess that's fine too!**

**Thanks a million for reading!**

**~Akira Darely**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww! 7 reviews, 213 hits, 4 favs, and 7 reviews! You guys are so sweet! Though I'm still hoping for more! :P Kidding!**

**Answers/Replies to Reviews:**

**Ashley: THANKS! I hope you really like this next chapter despite how short it may be!**

**MochaxGonexCrazy: Thank you SOOO much for the reviews! They made Akira very happy :P (yes... I did just refer to myself in the third person... No I have no desire to scream "AKIRA IS A GOOD GIRL!" Teehee, Tobi...) **

**Megan: Hey, girl, there is an epilogue and more chapters to it, but I'm glad you liked it!**

**ContagiousTragedy: Thank ya! **

**ByakuganHyuuga360: I know! It's so depressing when people's parents don't like them. Mine doesn't particularly like me at times either... Though she says she loves me... Huh... Oh wells! But thanks for the review, and I hope that you like this next update! It might be the last!**

_My cheeks flushed, and I gave him a short nod before getting into a conversation about his artwork, and the things that he preferred. We talked for a couple hours about all the things that concerned his likes and dislikes about art and such before finally falling asleep._

**Now onto the new part!**

The days began to run into each other, each consisting of the same things. I would wake up before Gaara, and take a quick shower before changing into a pair of sweats or shorts of Temari's and a T-shirt of his. I'd make the three of them breakfast, and then would go and wake up Temari.

She would try and push me away for a few minutes, murmuring about how she wanted to sleep some more. I would tell her what I had made for breakfast, and she would jump up and start getting ready for work.

Kankuro was always next, but I found him easy to wake up. On the first day, I was spent a good twenty minutes before I finally found that a simple threat to douse him with ice cold water would get him out of bed.

Gaara, however, was always the hardest to wake. No matter the threats I made, promises of food that he seemed to love, he never seemed to want to wake up. I did however find that when he was tickled, he would finally wake up. It took me a few days to find out, but all the same, I got it worked out.

Breakfast was probably the hardest and most entertaining part of the day for me. Though the most fun was after Temari and Kankuro had gone off to work and Gaara took me to random places to paint, sketch, or photograph.

After a few hours of that had gone by, he would take me back to the apartment and we would talk about everything, everyday getting me closer and closer to knowing the thoughts that went through the scared, closed off redhead.

But I think what made my days with the Sabakus' the best was dinner. Gaara would watch me cook; quiet as ever some days, some days talking up an unusual storm. After cooking, the older brother and sister would come home and we would all sit down and eat. It was something I had never experienced before. Most days that I ate dinner with my family, it was a silent affair that sometimes ended with me getting a beating. This was so different for me. They spent their time at dinner talking about their day, joking with each other. It was something that I wasn't used to… It was nice.

But how was I to know that was all going to change so very soon…

* * *

_Bam. Bam. Bam._

I was making breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, when I heard someone knocking on the door rather harshly.

Walking over to the door shyly, I opened the door to find myself shocked.

"Where the hell have you been Hinata?"

I winced at my father's harsh tone.

"I-I h-h-have b-been staying with a f-f-friend."

_Slap._

I fell to the ground because of the impact of the hit, and I was completely shocked… Never had my father in all his beatings ever struck my face. He had always been careful to make sure it never reached a place that would possibly show.

"You… You have disgraced our family, and will be punished accordingly."

I yelped as he took hold of my wrist harshly, pulling me out of the apartment before I could even scream for Gaara.

'Gaara…'

My thoughts were only of Gaara and his siblings as I tried to keep from weeping on the ride home… I couldn't do anything else. If I let one tear drop, I would be even more severely punished.

"Get out of the car."

The gruff voice of my father was immediately taken into account, and I scrambled out of the car following my father into the house. Hoping with all my might that nothing would be broken tonight.

As soon as the doors closed behind us, he turned on me, punching me in the stomach, forcing me to the ground.

"Why did you leave? Are you pregnant? Have you forced our clan to have a bastard child? Have you forced us to be forever _shamed_?"

I tried to stutter out a no to his questions, but wasn't even able to give an answer before the next series of punches and kicks were given to my stomach and back.

"I-I-I d-d-didn't d-d-do a-a-a-anything!"

I finally shouted it out at my father.

"LIES!"

He shouted loudly, and the tears that I had been trying to hold back, finally began traipsing down my face in rivers.

"I-I pr-pr-promise th-th-th-that I'm n-not l-lying!"

I tried to get out the words through my tears, but the attacks on my stomach and back were only increased.

"STOP! LYING! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD!"

I didn't say another word, and tried to endure the pain that was being inflicted upon my body, wishing with all my might that I might die from this and never have to endure such pain again. It was so intense that I could barely think. I didn't even realize that the last thought on my mind was consumed of only Gaara.

* * *

Pain.

That was the only thing I could feel when I felt myself coming into consciousness. Could I possibly… Could I possibly be dead? Would I still feel pain in death, or would I just feel nothingness? Or was I even dead…

"Hinata?"

I groaned slightly, and tried to open my eyes.

"I-it hurts…"

I heard someone sigh heavily.

"Hinata… you're okay!"

I finally opened my eyes to find a blurry redhead staring at me, concern filling his eyes.

"G-Gaara?"

"Yes Hinata… It's me. I was so worried about you…"

My head hurt as the boy began confusing me dearly.

"W-what happened?"

He gave me a sheepish look before finally answering me quietly.

"I, well, I was so worried when I woke to Temari's concerned face… You just left so suddenly while making breakfast that the three of us did everything to figure out what had happened… It didn't take long to realize that your father had taken you back, and we spent the next hour running around getting things in order. While Kankuro rushed to the office, getting the papers ready to become your new guardian. Temari and I called Child Services and rushed to your house…"

He stopped for a few seconds, a single tear slipping from his eyes.

"When we arrived, I was so scared. You looked so broken just lying there on the floor… While Temari and Child Services took care of everything at your house, I picked you up and rushed you to the hospital… You were out for a good three days, and I've spent every second here by your side making sure that no one could hurt you, making sure that you wouldn't leave me… Please don't leave again…"

I looked at him, shock adorning my face as well as a bright blush.

"I wouldn't dare think of it, Gaara… I've only known you a few weeks, but my mind only thought of you and whether or not I would see you again when I passed out…"

I spoke timidly, but without stuttering.

"Then please, stay with Temari, Kankuro, and I… We already have all of your clothes and belongings at the apartment… If you don't mind staying with me…"

I looked at him shyly before finally giving him a small smile.

"Of course I wouldn't Gaara… You've done so much for me, and I-I well… I feel safe around you. I won't leave until you tire of me."

He looked at me with serious eyes.

"I would never tire of you Hinata. You've made me a better person, and are the only person I've ever opened up to. If I ever lost you, I think I'd go mad."

I couldn't help but feel simply elated by his words. He made living seem like something more than a duty. I felt safe, comfortable, and at ease. I don't think I'd ever felt alive before meeting him, even if we had never done anything that great or amazing.

"And I hope that you stay true to those words…. I don't think… I don't think that I would ever be happy if you left. You made me realize that life is really worth living."

"Good."

We smiled at each other. As I felt his hand grasp my own, I felt safe and happy enough to fall back asleep.

**So... There's an epilogue that I have written, but I don't particularly like it... I wasn't sure if I should make a sequel or something instead. But it's your choice. I don't really expect many people to respond, but I'll wait a few weeks until I can hopefully get a good amount of answers telling me whether or not they want the _epilogue_ that I already have written, or a new story. **

**If you vote new story tell me the point of view and it could be either Gaara or Hinata... Or if you preferred, I could write it in the point of view of one of the siblings/friends and have it be a Romance for one of the other Sabaku family members. Just whatever you want I guess!**

**OR!**

**If you vote epilogue, I'll upload it. It's something written from Hinata's POV ten years later! **

**SO VOTE BITCHES! ... KIDDING! Well... not about the voting... the bitches part... I don't think badly of any of those who review or read my story, unless you flame... But flamers shall go *boom!* **

**Deidara: Who said that I would make them go boom? **

**Akira: I did silly! Art is fleeting after all, and the meanies should be made to go boom right? It makes the world... a much lovelier place don't you think? **

**Deidara: ... You do realize I'm in the Akatsuki right? I _am_ one of the "said" meanies!**

**Akira: ... Just shut up and make flamers go boom.**

**Deidara: Yeah, un... whatever.**

**Akira: Good!**

**... **

**Sorry bout that... I just had the desire to make that happen real quick. It's been a while since I've made a character speak and it just makes me so damn happy! Anyways... I hope you like reading the chapter, and the commentary from above!**

**Thanks a Million!**

**~Akira Darely**

**PS- Every time I read a story with Deidara in it, he always says "un" at the end of a sentence... Can anyone tell me why? I have been SO confused! THANKS AGAIN!**


	4. Epilogue & New Story Intro

**Thank you all who gave me reviews! And I really hope that you like the Epilogue! It's not exactly my strong point, so yeah...**

Epilogue- Ten Years Later

After a year of me officially living with Temari and Kankuro, Gaara decided that it would be best to pursue his natural talent of art, and he went on to attend the best art school in Konoha. Back then he spent almost all his time either with me, or attending classes to increase his skill. Though he excelled in almost every type of art, photography and black and white sketches were what he put every ounce of his heart and soul into.

I, on the other hand, had made the big audition that seemed to have brought Gaara and I together. I was in the famous Konoha symphony, and I couldn't have been happier.

Two years after Gaara and his siblings rescued me from my father's clutches and had him sent to jail, Gaara and I were married. And it was a happy wedding too, small, beautiful, and intimate. It was the sweetest and most perfect wedding I could ever ask for, especially when Gaara's vows came along and made everyone cry.

As the years passed, Gaara and I found ourselves falling even more in love with every passing day. The two of us were practically inseparable when we weren't working, and we rarely fought. It was what I would call the perfect marriage, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Gaara?"

My soft voice rang out, searching for the redhead that had stolen my heart all those years ago.

"Yes, Hinata?"

I turned to see Gaara in his painting studio looking through some of his recent pictures, sketches, and paintings.

"It's time to go visit Temari and Kankuro."

He nodded, getting up from his place on the floor.

Kankuro was still the same, though now he was an even more successful lawyer than he was when I first met him. Although he was still single, he loved every second of his bachelor lifestyle. Sure he wanted to settle down, but he told Gaara and I that he would be happy dating different girls until he found someone perfect for him just as Gaara and Temari had…

Temari… She had already gotten married last year, and now was with child. She had married some guy named Shikamaru that was around Gaara and my age. Though they fought quite a lot, you could tell it was all for play, and that the two loved each other very much. They were perfect for each other in every way, and I was very happy for my sister-in-law.

"Okay Hinata. Let's get going."

I nodded, and headed for the door not really waiting for Gaara to catch up or anything. As soon as I felt his hand in mine, I couldn't help but smile and look over at Gaara. After giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, I pulled him towards the car.

"I wonder what Temari wanted to tell us."

I wondered aloud.

"Oh, she probably just wants to talk to us about the new baby coming."

I nodded.

"I love you Hinata."

I looked up at Gaara again, surprised that he would say something like this so randomly.

"I love you too Gaara."

* * *

Since the very beginning, Gaara had an affect on me that I never would have expected. He was sweet and kind, and it was only a side that he showed me. He spent most of his time making sure that I was happy, and made me his number one person. In all my life, I just wanted someone to notice me and like me best, but in all my years of living before Gaara, that never happened.

Before Gaara came along, I was close to wanting death, but after only being in my life a few moments, I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my moments with him. He was the sun that led me out of my darkness, and he is the man that makes me want to smile every second of the day. Without him, I would have succumbed to the darkness, and perhaps never returned. But with him in my life, I can look at the world in front of me and smile happily. I can look at life, and it means something. Without Gaara, I don't think I would still be here because life is a fragile thing, and without my savior... Without my Gaara... I'm not sure I could ever be this happy.

**Sorry if the ending is kind of crappy! I hope you still like it though! Thank you all who have reviewed and thank you all who have followed this story! It means SOOO much to me! But I do have a question! I am writing a new story for Naruto. It is going to be an AU, and all of our lovely characters will be attending high school! But just so you understand it more... I'll leave an excerpt of what I have so far at the bottom! **

**Thanks a Million!**

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER**

**(It's not really an excerpt... It's more of a fairly long summary like thing...)**

**Hi. My name is Esposito, Chiara (Chiara Esposito for all you americans :P). I'm new to this town and in my first year of high school... How's my new life in Konoha so far? A complete and total hell! **

**Why you ask? Well... My three adoptive sisters have somehow convinced me to find them a boyfriend, and let me tell you... It seemed like a really easy thing at first right? Especially when you stumble over the perfect boys for them on the first day! Well, you would be... WRONG! **

**As soon as I found perfect matches for my sisters, I was bombarded by all the other "friends" that I made here at Konoha High! Now I'm stuck finding matches for everyone! And did I mention that one of the people running to me for their "perfect match" is gay? Not that I have anything against someone who's gay, I mean... I don't. But it's a lot harder than you would think, this whole matchmaking thing. I have to find all the girls their destined to be, their soul mate, their perfect match, and now my defensive bubble that I used to be so proud of, has now been lost. My poor bubble has now been smashed into a million different pieces, and I have been invaded by hormone driven, crazy teens who want nothing more than to make me go insane with this whole matchmaking thing. **

So here I am, juggling my art, schoolwork, and finding matches for every female that knows who I am... What could go wrong?

**Okay.. So that is a really bad summary thing of what's going to happen in this story, but it's kind of the gist. ANYWAYS! The reason it is here is because I want to know what you guys think! Is it a good idea? Is it completely terrible? Should I use only characters from Naruto instead of OCs. Tell me what you think because I NEED FEEDBACK! Seriously! Why do I need feedback? Because I want to know who to put with who! I am at a total loss!**

**So give me your input on who all these people should be paired with:**

Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura. Hinata. Kiba. Shino. Ino. Shikamaru. Choji. Temari. Kankuro. Gaara. Sai. Tenten. Neji. Lee.

**I think that's all of them! PLEASE give me input on it! **

**Thank you SOOO MUCH! So much more than a Million if you actually review/PM me on this! :)**

**~Akira Darely**


End file.
